1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio terminal belonging to a radio network for carrying out communications by setting up logical channels on a radio network in advance and an information transfer method of a radio terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, the realization of radio network (radio LAN) is attracting attention. In particular, since the determination of the IEEE 802.11 specification in 1998, many radio LAN products are appearing in the market and there has been a remarkable decrease in the prices of these radio LAN products.
In conjunction with this trend for improved performance and reduced cost of the radio technology, there is an active trend to consider applications of the radio technology to the home environment and this trend is expected to grow further in future as can be anticipated by establishment of organizations of related companies such as HomeRF and Bluetooth in the U.S.A. Also, from a viewpoint of the home network, the radio system is an easily acceptable system as it does not require any new cable construction. For this reason, a network system merging the IEEE 1394 bus and the fast and inexpensive radio LAN system is expected to play a central role in the future home network.
Also in conjunction with the spread of such radio networks, there is a trend to consider transfer of AV data through the radio networks, instead of conventional transfer of AV data through wired cables.
On the other hand, a realization of such an AV data transfer on the Internet is also in progress. On the Internet, applications such as RealMedia are already provided so that an environment in which a user can receive AV data through the Internet has been developed. A protocol called RTP (Realtime Transport Protocol) has been widely used as a transport layer protocol at a time of such an AV data transfer on the Internet. The RTP is a protocol for which the standardization by the IETF has already been completed and it is already the Standard-Track RFC 1889 (A Transport Protocol for Real-time Applications).
As mentioned above, currently there are many discussions of a scheme for realizing the AV data transfer using radio networks, but there has been no proposition for a mechanism to execute the transport layer protocol on a radio system of the above described type in order to realize the AV data transfer on the radio system.